Star Girl
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: So I put my ipod on shuffle, started to listen and this song came on. Which led to thoughts of HR. Which led to this- please read and I hope you like it!


**Hey ya'll :) I promise I'm still working on my fic, but I put my ipod on shuffle, and this turned up. I was sat listening to it and obviously thinking about HR- as I do most of the time. Anyways, to cut a long story short- this turned up in the slightly strange mind I happen to possess. Set after 10.6, but in a happy way, of course (being me) **

**Star Girl**

Harry walked into the latest ball that the Home Secretary had arranged, but on his own-again. He knew the man was trying to help him to move on but it was hard. Ruth was fine and he was thrilled she wasn't dead- but nothing had happened between them. It was as if she had forgotten him completely. He didn't know however that for her, every day without him was a struggle. She was told by the doctor to stay away from the Grid and all its attached trauma so she could rest. Consequently, she hadn't seen Harry in far too long.

Harry wandered aimlessly through the grand ball, the first of many guests. The HS was in a corner chatting to someone, and had asked Harry to be early specifically- so Harry went to find out why

"Home Secretary?"

"Ah! Harry!" Towers announced "This is Josh, the band leader. Josh, Harry"

"Sir" Josh shook his hand "I'm not technically. The band leader that is. We don't really have one- just someone who brought us all together, and who we don't like to sing without"

"I see" Harry smiled. He liked the young man- he had honest eyes. Blue eyes and a similar rambling style of speech as someone he knew and loved. "I'm sorry, but are you related to…"

"Now, now Harry. You'll spoil my surprise" Towers interjected

"Surprise?" Harry turned to the insufferable man

"Yes. Come, let's leave them to rehearse"

The two men walked away, and it was then someone walked in. The someone who was the un-elected leader of that band. The someone who was crucial to Harry being alive.

"Miss me?" Ruth asked the band. Harry expected joyful cries and higs- she deserved it after all, but instead someone started to play the drums. And Josh started to sing,

_Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl  
>I guess I'm stuck in this mad world<br>With things that I wanna say  
>But you're a million miles away<em>

All the things I want to say, Harry thought, and she might as well be a million miles away.

_And I was afraid when you kissed me_  
><em>On your intergalactical frisbee<em>  
><em>I wonder why, I wonder why<em>  
><em>You never asked me to stay<em>

He wandered everyday why she didn't stay. All those times they left each other- ran away, almost countless. His thoughts left him as Ruth joined the singing- and danced with her friends too,

_So wouldn't you like to come with me_  
><em>Surfin' the sun as it starts to rise<em>  
><em>Woah, your gravity's makin' me dizzy<em>  
><em>Girl I gotta tell ya,<em>  
><em>I'm feelin' much better<em>  
><em>Make a little love in the moonlight<em>

Yes he wanted to go with her. Anywhere. Just to be with her

_Hey, there's nothing on Earth that could save us_  
><em>When I feel in love with Uranus<em>  
><em>I don't wanna give you away<em>  
><em>Cause it makes no sense at all<em>

They've never made sense. They both knew that.

_Houston we got a problem_  
><em>Ground control couldn't stop them<em>  
><em>I wonder why, I wonder why<em>  
><em>You never asked me to stay<em>

Ruth was coming closer and closer to him as she danced with the boy, Josh. H knew she would soon see him.

_So wouldn't you like to come with me_  
><em>Surfin' the sun as it starts to rise<em>  
><em>Woah, your gravity's makin' me dizzy<em>  
><em>Girl I gotta tell ya,<em>  
><em>I'm feelin' much better<em>  
><em>Make a little love in the moonlight<em>

He was feeling so much better, just by seeing her. And then she saw him. She stopped dancing and stared as the song carried on around them,

_Fly away  
>Watch the night turn into day<br>Dance on the Milky Way  
>Melt me with your eyes, my star girl rules the skies<br>1,2,1,2,3,4_

She smiled a beautiful that said it all. She had missed him. She recovered and sang more

_I'm looking up for my star girl_  
><em>Guess I'm stuck in this mad, mad world<em>  
><em>Things that I wanna say<em>  
><em>But you're a million miles away<em>

They were closer now. And he definitely wanted to go with her

_So wouldn't you like to come with me_  
><em>Go surfin' the sun as it starts to rise<em>  
><em>Yeah, wouldn't you like to come with me, (yeah)<em>  
><em>Girl I gotta tell ya,<em>  
><em>I'm feelin' much better<em>  
><em>I can't get enough of you<em>

_Galaxy defenders_  
><em>Stay forever<em>  
><em>Never get enough of you<em>

They could never get enough of each other. And he told her that as they lay breathing heavily that night. Or morning, depending on how you look at it. And she showed him; just how much she loved him as he too showed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so the first fic I've done with a song in it. It wasn't really a song fic- just because there were people singing it…if you get my drift! Please let me know if you liked it :) And if your waiting for it, chapter 14 of my other fic will be up by lunch tomorrow :P <strong>

**Hugs to you all xx**_  
><em>


End file.
